


South Park One Shots (Requests Open)

by MatTheEw



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatTheEw/pseuds/MatTheEw
Summary: You request, I write!(orginally from my wattpad account but I'm opening it up to here now, too!)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	South Park One Shots (Requests Open)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my Wattpad :)
> 
> Requests are open!!

"Are you sure you want to?" Kenny questions for possibly the tenth time today. "Because, I'm telling you, Butters, once you get to that house you can't ever unmeet them."

"Kenny, I'm sure. I want to meet your parents. You've been to my house countless times and I want to meet my boyfriend's family. And even if I didn't, we're walking up to their driveway." Butters assures, laughing softly before turning his head to Kenny. He stops walking, making his boyfriend do so too and looking back at Butters.

"Are you sure about this?" Butters questions with a knowing raise of his eyebrows. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.” Kenny admits. “But I have to do this. I need this closure. If they’re still fuck ups, it’s nothing new.” Kenny admits quietly as if he was afraid anyone else would hear.  
Kenny’s family remained toxic and dysfunctional all the way and past from his eighteen birthday, where he moved out as soon as he could and managed to get into college at nineteen. It wasn’t long until one of his aunts from his mother’s side contacted him saying he took in his younger sister due to his parent’s losing custody. Kenny’s junior year in college marked his parent’s second year of sobriety.

Butters puts both of his hands firmly on Kenny's shoulders, for emphasis on his next offer, and looks into his lover's eyes. "If it ever gets too much, we can always leave okay?"  
Kenny's somber expression morphs into a loving one as he listens to Butters speak. "You're amazing, you know that?" He whispers before leaning in and pecking his lips.  
"Let's go in, yeah?" Butters smiles.

They make their way to the doorstep of Kenny's childhood home. As Kenny knocks, he can't help but notice how much nicer the exterior of the house appears. It isn't grand or pretty by any means but it is less grimy than Kenny remembers. He sucks in his breath as he watches the front door open revealing a redhead woman Kenny knows but no longer recognizes.

"My baby, you're here." The woman breathes out in shock, her country lull dousing her words. She immediately pulls Kenny into a bone-crushing hug, the blonde tensing first at his mother's foreign touch before quickly sinking into it, feeling his mother sobbing against him.

Butters watches the heartfelt moment, feeling himself tearing up but quickly composes himself as the hug ends and Kenny's mother turns to him. "You must be Butters. I'm Carol, it is so nice to meet you." She smiles through her tears as she hugs Butters as well, not as desperately as she did with Kenny.

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am," Butters replies with an understanding smile as she wipes her face while staring at her son who has an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well, what are y'all waiting for? Please, both of you, come in! Make yourselves at home! Stuart's in the backyard mowin'. I'll go get him real quick." She says energetically as she ushers the couple inside.  
Kenny and Butters walk into the house and Carol shuts the door behind them before quickly making her way to the back of the house to the backyard. Butters faces Kenny who is examining the living room with furrowed eyebrows.

"What's going on in your head, Ken?" Butters questions, gently grabbing ahold of his hand.

"It's all so different." He replies with disbelief. "My mom actually looks healthy and this house-" He gestures around him with his free hand. "The carpets not stained, the walls are not chipped, the furniture is new."

"Well, that's what you want, right?" Butters asks.

Kenny sighs. "It's just... So weird. I've never seen my mom look so healthy and her eyes. They look so different. I dunno, it’s hard to explain." He murmurs in disbelief.  
Just then, Carol enters the living room with her husband. Kenny can at least recognize his father. His work uniform is cleaner and he doesn't reek of alcohol. Stuart smiles sincerely at the blonde. "How are you doing, son?" He asks, giving Kenny a firm, yet quick hug.

"I'm doing good, pa. This is Butters, my boyfriend." Kenny replies, not entirely sure how his father is going to react to him having a boyfriend.

"It's great meeting you, Butters. I'm glad you could get Kenny back here to us." Stuart says genuinely to Kenny's surprise.

"I have a roast in the oven that should be ready any minute! Why don't you set the table Stuart while the boys put their bags in Kenny's old room." Carol suggests and Stuart gladly complies.

"I guess we're getting our bags then." Kenny murmurs before taking Butters' hand and going to their car. "You know, 5 years ago, my mom would've gotten beat if she told him to do anything," Kenny states with a dry laugh as he grabs the suitcase they shared from the trunk.

"This must be so strange for you, baby." Butters frowns as he watches Kenny. "I'm sorry. I feel like I made you do something you didn't want to do." He apologizes, his eyes gluing to the concrete driveway in guilt.

Kenny picks up on the tone of Butters' tone and closes the trunk of the car and sets their suitcase on the ground. He turns to Butters and wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him close. "I may have not wanted to see them but I kind of needed to, you know? I probably wouldn't have seen them again if you haven't pushed me to. Yeah, it is weird to see them so much better but it's a good weird. Like, I don't think my mom has hugged me since I was like 9 before today." Kenny explains in a soft tone, his gaze never leaving Butters.

A small smile appears on Butters' face as he falls under Kenny's loving gaze. He just melts at the silent affection. "I love you, Ken." He whispers.

Kenny chuckles and pulls Butters into a tight hug. "I love you too, Butters, so fucking much."

When they pull away and the tender moment seizes, they make their way back into the house with the suitcase and Butters follows his boyfriend into the hallway and into what Butters assumes is Kenny's old room.

It is, and Kenny stops in his tracks in the middle of the room. All of his childhood memories flowing through his mind, some more prominent than others.

"So this was your room, huh?" Butters finally says, breaking the silence.

"It's nicer than it was. All my stuff is still in here though." Kenny explains briefly, still trying to get rid of the overwhelming feeling of nostalgia.

Butters finds himself at Kenny's closet, his attention going towards an outfit that is much different than the others. It appears to be some sort of superhero costume but Butters can't quite pinpoint if that's correct.

"I called myself Mysterion," Kenny says fondly from directly behind Butters, who jumps at the break of silence. The reminiscent blonde rests his chin on his boyfriend who is pulling the costume out.

"I thought I had powers growing up, you know?" Kenny chuckles.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Butters smiles as he runs his fingers over the rusty spring that is attached to a question mark.

"I thought I was immortal. That I would be killed but never actually die. Years later it just turned out I was severely dehydrated and malnourished and would hallucinate before I'd pass out." Kenny explains, his grin widening at how ridiculous the accusation seems now.

Butters can't help but laugh at his explanation. "That's kind of fucked." He smirks before putting the costume back to where it originally sat, only to turn around to Kenny.

Kenny smiles fondly at his boyfriend and wraps his arms around Butter's waist. "You're beautiful. You know that?" He comments softly.

"Well look at you!" Butters rebuttals, smiling broadly with rosy cheeks. "You have beautiful eyes I could stare into for hours and your beautiful lips." Butters grins, his pointer finger tapping Kenny's lips for emphasis before leaning in and pecking them.

Kenny's grin only widens as he returns the kiss- not a peck but a real kiss. Their lips moved lazily together, content in the tender moment only to be pushed in a more ravenous direction as Butters' lower lip is pulled between Kenny's teeth which is a maneuver Butters cannot resist. Their tongues collide together, tasting each other and savoring the feeling that sticks with it. Kenny's hand slides lower and into the back of Butters' jeans, toying with the elastic of his boxers. When Butters doesn't stop him he snakes his hands into the second layer of fabric and grabs a hold of his cheeks, eliciting a small, approving gasp from Butters. Kenny takes the reaction as an opportunity to take control of the kiss, his tongue invading Butters' mouth while one of his hands glides to Butters' hole, his middle and pointer finger circling it in a teasing fashion.

Butters squirms delightfully underneath Kenny's hold, his breath hitches as his boyfriend's middle finger dares to push forward, adding more pressure to his hole. Butters grips Kenny's shoulders for stability, leaning into him as he lets out a soft moan into Kenny's mouth.

"Kenny, Butters, Dinner is ready!" Carol calls from the kitchen. The sound of porcelain plates hitting the table is heard.

Butters jumps at the summon and pulls away from the kiss. "Kenny, we should probably go." He murmurs shakily.

"But I want to touch you. You want me to make you feel good don't you?" Kenny smirks as his lips move to Butters' neck and begin to nibble the sensitive skin.

Butters' breathing becomes more erratic and he listens to the filthy words that leave his boyfriend's lips. "They could walk in." He whispers, running his hands through Kenny's hair. "Let's go eat, baby, and then later tonight..." He trails off with a suggestive tone.

Kenny removes his lips and playfully pouts. "But what if I'm not horny later?" He whines, knowing fully well he will be.

Butters' giggles. "Oh come on Ken, you and I both know that won't happen."

Kenny smirks. "I guess you're right. Your ass will be the death of me." He squeezes Butters for emphasis before removing his hands from his jeans before taking his hand instead. "Let's eat!" He cheers  
Dinner with the McCormick's is actually fairly pleasant for Butters. He is nervous through the whole thing but the really delicious food helps a little. Butters can't help but notice how alike Kenny and his mother really are. He has his mother's steel, yet inviting eyes, her full lips and the hint of freckles on his nose that belongs to his father. Kenny doesn't have the country slang like either of his parents do, at least not as prominent. Butters would notice a hint of it mostly when Kenny would get angry or too excited. Butters loves Kenny. Country lull and all.

Kenny doesn't know how he feels about sitting at a table with two people he swore he'd never see again. But the thing was, these are not the same people Kenny left at 18, 5 years ago. The people he left were drunks, cruel, abusive in all ways imaginable and just plain out unloving. The people sitting in front of Kenny 5 years later, at 23, are people who wanted to fix their lives and are doing the best they can. All Kenny knows is that his parents are trying and it's a really strange adjustment but he genuinely appreciates it.

Dinner comes to a halt and Butters offers to do the dishes, which Carol tried to object to but Butters is persistent to be a good future son-in-law. Stuart and Carol call it a night and hug their son and his boyfriend before going to their room for the night. Kenny sits at the kitchen table as he watches Butters wash the dishes he insists he clean himself. Kenny listens to Butters' soft hum and watches him fondly. Kenny thinks about living with him in the future. Kenny making dinner for the two of them and just having a nice, cozy life together. Kenny makes his ways towards Butters who is almost finished with his work. He snakes his arms around his boyfriend's waist, pecking on his neck softly.

"Kenny, what are you doing?" Butters giggles as he sets the final dish on the drying rack.

"Do you know how great your ass is? And how cute you are? And how much I want to fuck you?" Kenny asks, kissing his neck with each question, biting on the last one.

Butters gulps deeply as he leans into the touch. He is always a sucker for the way Kenny's talks when he is in this state and he really knows what to focus on to get Butters in the mood. "I want you to fuck me so bad." He admits shakily. He turns around to face Kenny who quickly catches him into a kiss. It is rough and needy, and Kenny wastes no time sliding his hands into Butters' shirt and teases his nipple.

Butters gasps into the kiss as he feels Kenny's touch and thrusts his hips towards Kenny wantonly. He grabs a hold of the hem of Kenny's shirt, pulling him closer. His hands go to Kenny's hair tugging on it slightly, earning a small groan from him as they kiss.

Kenny's lips detach from Butters, trailing down to his jaw then neck- biting on the sensitive skin as he hurriedly removes Butters' shirt. He throws it carelessly onto the kitchen floor. His lips go lower and lower until he is on his knees, looking up at his flushed lover as he unbuttons his jeans.

"You want me to suck your cock? Make you tremble all because of my mouth?" Kenny mutters filthily as he kneaded Butters.

"God. Fuck. Please, I need it." Butters whines with need, his hands gripping the counter behind him.

"I can tell, baby." Kenny coos with a cocky smirk. "Look how hard you are."

"How can I not be?" Butters exhales. "I have the hottest guy in the world on his knees saying such sexy things."

Kenny doesn't reply, instead, he pulls down Butters' boxers and grabs a hold of his cock. His tongue running across his slit teasingly, earning another whine from Butters who stares down at Kenny intensely.

"Please, Kenny." Butters pleads, thrusting his hips. "You wanted to fuck me so bad earlier and now you're just being a tease!" He pouts.

"Am I?" Kenny asks in mock surprise. "I might as well just get up and go to bed if you're being ungrateful." Kenny doesn't mean it. He knows he's a notorious tease and he loves how crazy it drives Butters.

"Kenny if you don't do anything in the next 10 seconds you will not get anything from me for the next month." Butters threatens with a needy tone.

And with that, Kenny gave Butters what he desperately wants. He wraps his mouth around Butters' cock. He bobs his head slowly, his tongue working on the tip each time he pulls away. Butters throws his head back, humming in approval. His hands find their way to Kenny's hair, tugging at his softly for stability. He takes a sharp intake of breath as he feels the tip of his cock hit the back of Kenny's throat.  
Kenny's hands slide up Butters' thighs, his thumbs caressing the smooth skin before he finally moves to his hips, pulling them towards himself as an invitation.

Butters understands the gesture and slowly begins to thrust his hips, Kenny relaxing his jaw as he does so. His hips gradually move faster until it's a steady rhythm, Kenny's eyes watering profusely. He pulls off with a loud pop as he realizes Butters is getting a bit too loud for comfort.

"We should go back to the room, baby," Kenny recommends and gets an eager nod in return. Kenny quickly gets back onto his feet while Butters slides his boxers and jeans back onto his hips, not bothering to button them back up. Kenny takes Butters' hand and leads him to his old bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Butters doesn't waste time removing his jeans and boxers while Kenny rummages through their suitcase for lube. Once he finds it, he tosses it onto the bed and quickly tugs off his hoodie. He turns to Butters who is standing expectantly in the middle of the room, giving Kenny a flirtatious smile as their eyes meet.

"Come here, you." Kenny smiles as they meet each other halfway. Their lips collide roughly, as they stumble blindly towards the bed. Once the back on Kenny's knees hits the mattress, he is pushed onto his back by Butters who then climbs on top of him.

"Babe, you didn't take off your jeans." Butters pouts. "I'm all naked and you're not. That's a bit unfair."

"Then do something about it." Kenny rebuttals thrusting his hips into Butters' who doesn't hesitate to unbutton his jeans and slide them off. Their hips quickly collide, thrusting against each other with such need.

"You think you can be quiet enough when I fuck you?" Kenny whispers breathlessly, his hands finding Butters' hips and moving him harder against him. "If you get too loud, I might just have to gag you."  
Butters bites his lip, savoring the fiction.

"Gag me or not, I just need it." 

Kenny smirks and flips them over, the blonde now on top. He quickly pulls off his boxers, throwing them in a random part of the room. He reaches over and grabs the bottle of lube, popping the cap open with his thumb. He pours a generous amount on his hand, leaving most on his fingers. Butters knows the drill, he opens his legs and Kenny smirks. He easily slides two fingers into him, considering they had sex at least every other day, prepping wasn't much of an issue. He thrusts his fingers slowly, more teasing than anything.

Butters hums in approval as Kenny curls his fingers. He switches the angle only to come across the spot that completely unravels Butters. He lets out a loud gasp before covering his mouth and letting out a moan. Kenny is relentless, hitting the same spot and Butters is a mess underneath him. His moans only get louder against his hand. Kenny stops as Butters lets out a rather dangerous moan. "Do you wanna get gagged?" Kenny asks in a deep tone, sending chills down Butters' spine.

"I can be quiet." Butters murmurs as Kenny lubes himself up. They get into position, Butters' legs wrapped around Kenny's waist, Kenny teasing Butters' entrance.

Finally, Kenny slides in making Butters exhale in pleasure. Kenny starts off slow, watching Butters begin to wither underneath him. He loves seeing his boyfriend like this. Butters tended to be mostly serious and ended up taking care of Kenny. In bed, Kenny could take care of Butters.

Butters is lost in the pleasure, focusing on the way Kenny is making him feel and the way Kenny always looks at him when they had sex. His pupils are huge and they never leave the blonde who is on his back. Butters' thoughts are interrupted by Kenny hitting that spot once more, making Butters cry out into his arm.

Kenny thrusts more roughly at the same angle, making Butters lose his mind even more. He whimpers Kenny's name, encouraging him on before pulling him into a desperate kiss, moaning in his mouth.  
Kenny kisses back, moving rougher at the newfound encouragement. The kiss is sloppy and filled with urgency. Butters' moans were getting louder but Kenny's mouth hid it better than his hand.  
Butters' head collapses back onto the pillow, he can't kiss anymore when at this point he’s just trying to breathe over the amount of pleasure he’s feeling. His hand moves to his cock which is leaking with precum. He knows he's close and he can tell Kenny is too. He watches as Kenny's face becomes more flushed, his eyes fluttering as his movements become uneven.

"You close, baby? You wanna cum all inside me?" Butters mutters with half-lidded eyes. His hand moves to his own cock, pumping himself quickly. He is so close too.

"Yeah, baby. I'd fuckin' love that." Kenny breathes out. "I'll fill you up so good."

That was all Butters needed to hear before he became undone. He bites down on Kenny's shoulder to keep himself from being loud which he knows he would be as he cums. Kenny is close behind, and it  
isn't long before he lets out a gasp before letting himself go. He pulls out of Butters carefully and stands up and goes to his old closet, grabbing a random shirt and carefully wiping off Butters.

He lays next to Butters on the full-sized bed who cuddles close to him. It's silent for a long while, Kenny is wide awake and Butters is sound asleep. Kenny can't take the dark abyss much longer and carefully slides out of bed, making sure not to wake up Butters. His eyes scan around the dark room for their suitcase. Once he spots it, he quietly unzips it and slides on sweatpants then goes to the kitchen. He stops in his tracks to see his mom sitting at the table with a mug in between her hands.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Carol asks with a small smile.

"No, ma'am." He replies, avoiding eye contact as he leans against the door frame.

"You probably got that from me. You come from a long line of insomniacs." She says with a dismissive hand. "You want some chamomile? It always helps me."

"Sure. Thank you." Kenny smiles.

"Don't mention it." There is a small smile on her face too as she stands up from her seat and goes to the cabinets for a mug.

"Also, your boyfriend's shirt was on the floor so I just set it on the couch." She adds nonchalantly as she pours the hot tea from the kettle into the mug. She turns to see her son with a flushed face.

"Sorry about that.." Kenny murmurs sheepishly.

"Don't apologize, you're 23. I get it." Carol laughs as she hands him the mug. "Come sit with me." Kenny complies and sits across from his mother, staring at his beverage to avoid eye contact.

"He's a good kid, Kenny. I and your father really like him. He's better than that boy you used to date in high school. What was his name? Craig?"

"Butters is really great. I'm glad you guys like him. And Craig was in my rebellious years, mom." Kenny laughs at the last part. In high school, he had a rocky relationship with some punk kid named Craig, he's a part of his past though and it doesn't matter to him anymore.

Carol smiles, teary-eyed as she meets Kenny's gaze. "It's been so long since someone has called me mom."

Kenny doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what he would say.

"Me and your father, Kenny, we're really trying. We go to AA meetings weekly and we've done great. I just want you to know that. We'd love you and Butters to visit more often."

"It's just really odd being here again. There's a lot of bad memories I'm trying to forget and replace." Kenny explains softly.

"I know, Kenny. Me and your father weren't the best to you or your siblings. We just want to make this right with all of y'all."

"I know, mom. I know."


End file.
